


Nice

by MC_Creature



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_Creature/pseuds/MC_Creature
Summary: Airia can hardly believe her luck.~~~~Or a cute one shot that I made for shits and giggles





	Nice

 

Airia sat up letting the her eyes adjust to the bright sunlight leaking through the blinds. Yawning, she carefully got out of bed and looked around the room. She found her shirt and slipped it over her head. She didn’t bother with pants, it was warm enough without them. She walked up to the window and peeked out the curtains. The sky was clear and bright, the sun just peaking over the treetops. She looked back at the bed and opened the window as quietly as possible. Airia leaned on the window sill and took a deep breath of fresh air. It was quiet outside, one of the perks of living miles away from any sort of civilization. A soft breeze made its way through the window making the thin curtain billow behind to her.  
 

“Good morning sunshine.” Thin arms wrapped around her and a warm body leaned against her.  
 

“Good morning, Cas.” Airia hummed. Cas buried her face in Aria’s short brown hair taking a deep breath. “Are you... smelling me?” Airia turned her head to get a better look at the girl behind her.  
 

“... maybe?” Airia laughed. She turned around in Cas’s arms and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Cas let her head rest on Aria’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Airia ran her fingers through Cas’s long hair. They stood there for a while enjoying each other's embrace.  
 

Cas suddenly lifted Airia over her shoulder, startling her into laughter. She squirmed in Cas’s strong grasp as she danced around, but made no real attempt to get free. Instead Airia used her position to her advantage and tapped her fingers against Cas’s sides. Cas screamed dropped Airia on the bed and tackled her. After a few minutes of tickling they grew tired. Cas put her full weight on Airia and lied on top of her. Airia huffed but made no effort to push the girl off her. The sun cast warm rays of light into the room and birds chirped in the distance. A warm breeze shifted past the young couple and gave the scene an ethereal feel to it.Cas lifted her head and rested her chin on Aria’s chest. She smiled.  
 

“This is nice.” She said before she closed her eyes. _Yeah _, Airia thought.__

_This is nice. ___


End file.
